Kai Lee's Pokemon adventure
by NinguinKaizer
Summary: Kai Lee and her best friend Ninguin have dreamed of being Pokemon trainers, just 2 months shy of their tenth birthdays they come across an injured Growlithe and they save it from a gang of Mankey. This is just the beginning of a lasting friendship between Kai Lee and Growlithe.
1. Chapter 1

"Kai Lee! Come down and give your mom a kiss goodbye sweetie!" I heard my mother holler from the bottom of the stairs, I had almost forgot that today was the day they were leaving for their two week cruise on the S.S. Anne in Vermillion city. I stood quickly and rushed down to the bottom of the stairs to hug my mother and father before their departure.

"Now Kai, don't forget that your big brother is in charge! Obey him as you would obey us, we will return in two weeks." My father said in his usual some-what stern tone, I watched the door open from behind him and my older brother Kyle emerged from the other side

"Okay dad, all your luggage is ready to go." he smiled at our parents and hugged mom, "Have a safe cruise, bring us back plenty of souvenirs!"

"Of course, you two behave yourselves." Mom said as her and dad walked out to the carrier Pidgeot that would take them to the Vermillion city docks.  
Mom always knows she doesn't have to worry about Kyle and I, we are eight years apart but we have always been close. I thought about running back up the stairs and playing a game but then I remembered my best friend Ninguin wanted to go watch the Pidgey today. "Kyle, can I go watch the Pidgey with Ninguin?"

"I don't care sis, but you know the rules, stay out of the forest and the tall grass." Kyle said. I was so excited I slipped on my running shoes and bolted out the door. Ninguin has been my best friend since we moved to Viridian city almost 5 years ago, I was really young but the atmosphere here is way different than where we came from in Lavaridge town far away in the Hoenn region, we moved here because my father was offered a regional director position for the Pokemarts in the Kanto region. Mom misses the hotsprings, but of course life goes on.

I ran down to Ninguins house, he lived next door but our houses were actually a ways apart from each other, I went to knock on the door and almost got run over by Ninguin. "Sorry Kaiz! Got a little too excited there." he laughed, we were the same age, our birthdays being only a few days apart. We took off back down the road that led to the Indigo Plateau, we had a spot that we frequented a lot because it was the best place to watch the pidgey and even the Nidoran. We both wanted to be Pokemon trainers so badly, we were 9 but would be 10 in only two months time, we were so anxious to get our first Pokemon. Our families had always gone together to the Pokemon League events at the Indigo Plateau, which was always exciting and inspiring at the same time.

We were in our normal spot listening to the rattata scurry through the grass and watching the pidgey fly around us. Suddenly I heard a whimper coming out of the grassy area near the trees, I turned to my friend "Nin, what was that? Did you hear that?" He looked back at me curiously

"Hear what?" he asked

"I heard a whimper out in the grass." I said, I stood up and started for the grassy area when Ninguin grabbed my arm to stop me,

"We aren't supposed to be going out in the grass like that!" he said, obviously worried about our own safety

I tugged out of his grasp, "A Pokemon might be hurt Nin! I just want to check on it." I headed to the grassy area. To my absolute shock I seen a poor growlithe being attacked by a group of wild mankey. Instinctively I started to run for the poor puppy Pokemon but Ninguin stopped me,

"The mankey will be too strong for us Kai!" he said, I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes, the mankey spotted us and took off. Immediately I ran to the growlithe,

"Hurry! Run and grab Kyle! He works at the Pokemon center he will know what to do." Tears were then streaming down my eyes for the baby growlithe, "I'll stay here with it." I could see the internal debate going on in Ninguins eyes about whether he should leave me there or not, but of course he did what he knew would be best and turned to run to get my brother.

"Poor little guy, I promise I won't leave you alone." I said, this growlithe looked to me to be smaller than most growlithes I had seen. I placed my hand softly on his head to pet him and soothe him, he whimpered but seemed to accept my touch. I examined him as closely as I could, I could see multiple cuts and bruises and his front right leg seemed to be broken. "Poor baby growlithe... we are going to take care of you... I promise if I have to do it myself." I said assuringly,

Suddenly behind me I heard a mankey pop up, I instinctively went into a defensive mode to protect the growlithe no matter what. The mankey looked like it wanted to attack us and then I heard the distant familiar voice of my brother, "Go Sands! Stop that mankey before it hurts my sis!" I seen his Sandslash rush forward and attack the mankey and then the next second it seemed I looked up and Ninguin was at my side, he scooped up the growlithe and we moved him to the clearing while Sands kept the mankey distracted. Once the mankey was taken out Kyle quickly ran to us and examined the growlithe, "He's hurt pretty bad, we need to get him to the center quick." He then scooped up the growlithe and ran towards the Pokemon center.

Ninguin and I followed him, he was much faster than us. We arrived only a few minutes after Kyle did but he was already in the back examining the growlithe. He motioned for us to wait in the front of the Pokemon center and Nurse Joys chansey could sense our worry for the Pokemon and brought us some chocolate.

It felt like hours but it was only about ten minutes when Kyle came from the back, "It's hurt pretty bad, it's front right leg is broken, and it has severel cuts and bruises. It's beaten up pretty badly but he will make a full recovery." Kyle smiled at us, "I will keep him here for a few days to watch over him."

"Thanks Kyle!" We said, I had a big smile on my face, both Ninguin and I were really happy to hear that the growlithe would be ok.

"You two head home for now, I need some time to get him taken care of properly."

We left the center and headed to Ninguins place since it was closer, his parents had left for the day to go to the Celadon city mega center. We talked a lot about the little growlithe, it seemed like hours had past when Kyle finally came to the door and told us we could go see the growlithe.

I was filled with such excitement that I almost knocked him down running out the door to go see the growlithe. I arrived at the center before the other two and nurse Joy took me back to see the baby growlithe, he seemed more alert to my presence than he was earlier and I pet him, he cooed at me with a light pleasent growl noise. "See, I told you we would take care of you." I smiled at the growlithe, he seemed to still be in a lot of pain so I did my best to comfort him.

Ninguin and Kyle arrived only about a minute after I did, Ninguin came in smiling real big at the growlithe, he pet the growlithe for a second before sitting down next to me. I enjoyed my time there with the growlithe until Kyle came in and said it was time for everyone to get to bed. We left begrudgingly and walked Ninguin home, then Kyle and I went home and I couldn't wait to wake up in the morning to go see the growlithe again. I was so anxious I barely slept, thinking up a name for the growlithe.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke early the next morning and left the house without eating breakfast to go see the growlithe, my brother Kyle was already there since he was scheduled to work. I got to the center and went back to see the growlithe, he had just gotten new bandages and was trying to get up when I walked in the room, he whimpered because his legs still hurt him to bad to really get up. I walked to him and pet him "It's okay growlithe, don't try to move too much yet." I said, he nuzzled and then licked my hand, like he was saying thank you.

Kyle came in a few minutes later, "Ah Kai I didn't know you were here yet, did you eat before you left?"

"No, I was in a hurry to get here. Hey Kyle, I was thinking about a name for growlithe... I like Ace what do you think?" just when I said that the growlithe raised its ears and its tail, it lifted its head and seemed to be... smiling.

"Well it looks like he agrees, but Kai... it is probably best to not get too attached to him... you know how mother feels about you getting a Pokemon and will probably have us release him." He said placing his hand on my shoulder, he knew I was starting to get upset, but he had a point.

"Maybe she will let me keep him though... just until he is fully recovered at least." I looked at Kyle knowing he couldn't resist my sad eyes, growlithe seemed to mimic me in doing the same thing with his eyes looking up at Kyle.

"Oh alright listen, when nurse Joy says he can be released we will take him home til mom and dad get back, then you can plead your case to them alright. Now quit looking at me with those eyes." he laughed, growlithe swished his tail again in approval. "I gotta get back to work now sis, stay here with growlithe and let me know if you leave ok."

"Ok, I promise." I said with a smile, I looked back at growlithe and he laid his head back down, "May I call you Ace?" I smiled as he raised his head back up for a second and swished his tail back and forth in approval. Nurse Joy came in a little while later and brought me some pancakes, she also brought food for Ace and wrote his new name down on his chart. I spent most of the day there keeping Ace comfortable, strolling around the Pokecenter often so he could rest alone. When we were together he would talk to me when I pet him, very slowly of course but he seemed happy. We were already forming a close bond.

Later in the evening my best friend Ninguin came in as I was messaging Ace's leg, "Ace, I love you so much. I promise to take good care of you until you are better. I'll play with you til your leg is better or until you are ready to go back to your family..." just then Ninguin had grabbed my attention and Ace lifted his head up and looked at him happily.

Ninguin told me that his parents had gotten home a while ago and his father was proud of how we rescued the growlithe, he seemed to love the nickname I gave him. He was so excited that he was going to watch his father battle tomorrow, his father was the Viridian city gym leader. He took over when Giovanni disappeared and that was why Ninguin had moved to the area around the same time that we did. He stayed for a little while before he had to return home, "Enjoy watching the battle tomorrow Nin! I will probably be here again, I promised Ace I would stay here until he got better." I smiled

"Hey who knows, maybe you will catch a growlithe for your first Pokemon Kaiz." He said jokingly, like me, he knew my mother would probably have me release him once he recovered. It wasn't long after that Kyle said it was time to head home, so I said good night to Ace and we went home.

Almost a full week had passed and I visited Ace every day in the Pokemon center, his front right leg was no longer broken thanks to chansey but it was still weak and bandaged tightly. I was filled with joy when Nurse Joy said we could take him home. Ace and I immediately went to Ninguins house so we could all play. Ace was walking but still weak so we didn't push him hard, he loved playing fetch though so we had fun.

Another week passed and Ace had improved almost exponentially, he no longer needed the bandage to support his leg and his other cuts and bruises had healed nicely, even Kyle was impressed with him. It was almost time for our parents to return home, and I was so nervous to introduce them to Ace but I was also nervous for their reaction.

"Kai they will be here in just a few minutes, you sure you and Ace are ready to plead your case with mother?" he chuckled jokingly then looked outside as mom and dad arrived on the shuttle bus. "They are here, come on Kai."

I looked nervously to Ace, and he seemed nervous too "Don't worry Ace... I'm sure they will absolutely love you." I said trying to convince myself the same, we walked out the door and seen Kyle already gathering their luggage, I ran to my parents and hugged them because I was so happy to see them. Ace was right behind me, standing proudly as if he was auditioning in front of my parents for acceptance.

"Oh Kai, what is this growlithe doing here?" my mother asked

"It's a long story mom, come inside we will explain everything." Kyle said carrying part of their luggage

"It better be a good story." My father said looking at me sternly carrying the other half of their luggage into the house

"Trust me, you both will be very proud of Kai." Kyle said and he winked at me, Kyle was always sticking up for me when it came to our parents, Ace and I walked into the house and sat at the table waiting for the family to gather.

"Ok Kai, tell me what is going on here." Father said, I explained to them about Ninguin and I rescuing Ace and how Kyle saved us from the wild mankey and then how we nursed him back to health. Mother was very unhappy with me for going into the grass but nevertheless proud of me for saving him. I begged and begged for them to let me keep him until his leg was completely better or he wanted to return to his family, Kyle even helped me to convince them and they finally gave in, Ace and I cheered happily and I couldn't wait to share the news with Ninguin.

"Now of course you know Kai Lee, once he is better he has to go. Fire Pokemon can be dangerous if you aren't careful." Mom said

"Mom, you remember when Kai was little and she would play with Flannery's fire pokemon all the time, she's a natural I think she would do just fine." Kyle smiled,

"Kyle you know how your mom feels about Kai becoming a trainer, don't antagonize the situation." Dad said, mom was scared for me to be a trainer, saying it would mess with her chakras and her universe wouldn't be so zen. Dad on the other hand didn't seem to be as worried, of course with him being the regions Pokemart director I would always have access to the items I would need so he could at least feel comfortable about that.

Ace and I were anxious and left the grown-ups to their conversation, we immediately rushed to Ninguins house to tell him the news. He was just as excited as we were and we all went and played.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed and Ninguin and I had just turned 10. Ace was completely healed but still had problems only every once in a while with his leg, he had grown a bit too but still seemed to me smaller than the average growlithe. I was bound and determined to make Ace my first Pokemon, and he wanted me to be his trainer.

I continued for the entire month to pester my mother and father to convince them to let me catch him, and as a surprise for my birthday my father had bought me a greatball so that I could officially make Ace my first Pokemon, both of us were so excited and I wanted Ninguin to be there when I officially caught him so I went to the door and as I opened it I seen him walking up the street, he seemed a little bummed out and told me his mom still didn't think he was ready for his own Pokemon. I told him my parents had been convinced to let me officially catch Ace and he seemed to cheer up a bit.

Ace stood proudly in the yard with everyone watching us, I tossed the ball at Ace who went in eagerly. The button was red for only a moment before it stopped shaking, I then picked it up and whispered into the ball, "Now it's official Ace, you and I are partners for life." I threw the ball into the air and Ace came back out, he was so happy he knocked me over and licked my face. Then the three of us ventured off to play.

I noticed that Ninguin seemed somewhat sad and a little distant from Ace and I, at first I thought maybe I had been neglecting him to spend time with Ace and I felt bad. I asked him what was bugging him and he told me of an argument with his mother earlier that morning about how he wasn't ready yet and too young for his own Pokemon.

I felt bad for my friend whom I wanted so badly to feel the same joy I have felt with Ace when he said "I know if I could catch my own Pokemon I could prove to her that I am ready to leave home with it, but she won't even give me a chance." He slumped down a bit, obviously frustrated, Ace sat next to him swaying his poofy tail back and forth when it hit me.

"Hey! What if we took Ace out into the forest and caught a pikachu? You could snag an Ultra ball from your dad and we can catch one no problem." I thought I had hit the jackpot with that idea, even Ace seemed excited about it. We would just have to figure out how he could sneak one past his mother.

"We would have to do it at night. I'll grab the ball now and hide it in my room, then I will wait for my mom to go to bed tonight and I can sneak out with it and we can meet at the gym." He replied with a smile on his face, I felt better knowing I could help Ninguin catch his first Pokemon.

"Sounds good to me!" I replied, we headed home both excited and anxious about tonight. I had finally made it home and Mom had dinner ready so I immediately washed up and sat at the table.

"Are you enjoying your time with Ace dear?" Mom asked,

"Of course! I can't wait until we set out on our adventure." I smiled,

"Now hold on their kiddo, just because you have a Pokemon does not necessarily make me think you are ready to go out on an adventure." She said, my smile faded quickly, but I figured that would be the case so I had prepared a response

"But mom, what if Ninguins parents said it was ok for him to go, and I traveled with him and his Pokemon?"

"That's a long shot dear, you know how his mother feels about him getting a Pokemon." She looked like she was mulling it over in her own mind, "But I guess since that is the case, if his parents were to let him leave on a journey then I guess it wouldn't hurt for you and him to go together." She said, only because she was positive Ninguins mom wouldn't let him go.

I smiled again, confident that our catching a Pokemon tonight would prove to Ninguins mom he was ready.

As night time approached I pretended I was going to sleep and waited for my parents to finally go to sleep so I could sneak out, once I heard them close their bedroom door I waited a few minutes before grabbing the great ball I had officially used to catch Ace earlier that day. Ace heard me get up and scurried to his feet and looked at me with big eyes, "Come on Ace, get in your ball." He growled curiously yet defiantly like he didn't want to, "Please Ace, I need you to get in your ball so we don't risk getting caught." He turned in a circle and sat back down again looking at me defiantly. "Ace... please? Do it for Ninguin, I promise I will let you back out once we are down the road." His ears dropped for a moment but then he stood proudly and went into the ball.

Once the ball shrank I placed it in my pocket and quietly proceeded out the door and onward towards the gym. I kept my promise and once we passed Ninguins house I let Ace out of his ball and we ran to the gym together. As the gym came into view I saw Ninguin sitting there waiting on me, I hoped he hadn't been waiting long. "Sorry Nin, didn't mean to take so long, I had to convince Ace into his ball so we wouldn't risk getting caught."

"No worries Kaiz. I'm just glad we are doing this. I can't wait to catch my pikachu!" He said, I could see excitement swelling up inside him.

"Did you remember the ball?"

"Of course, I have thought about nothing but this night for a while!"

"Then lets get a move on!"

We headed towards the forest, I was nervous because we had always been forbidden to go into the forest, but Ace seemed confident so it helped me feel better. I was shocked at the amount of bugs that seemed to fill the forest, many kakuna and metapod hanging from the trees waiting to evolve, caterpie and weedle could be seen almost any way you looked.

The Pokemon we were looking for, pikachu, was known to be rare in this area, but we were determined. We looked for such a long time we had almost given up hope on finding one, until suddenly we seen a yellow blur scurrying along the side road, it stopped when it seen us. Ace stood and growled at the pikachu to challenge it and pikachu readied an attack in response.

Pikachu seemed to be just a blur as it charged at Ace and struck him knocking him back and down, Ace seemed to take the hit pretty hard but he stood and shook it off dodging a second strike attempt from the pikachu. "Ace, use Ember!" I shouted and he stood firm launching a fireball right into pikachus face, the pikachu seemed to be burned pretty badly and I motioned for Ace to settle down as I seen Nin reach for his ultra ball.

Suddenly as he went to toss the ball two people got between us and the pikachu, one wearing all black with a red R on his chest, the other wearing all white with the same R on her chest, as well as a tight skirt that clung to her skin. "Step back, this pikachu is ours! ooo and while you're at it you can hand over that little growlithe as well!" The girl said,

I took a step back in fear but I had to keep Ace safe, "No! He's my friend and you can't have him!" What happened next was a blur to me, I felt a crushing pain in my shoulder and the next thing I remember I was on the ground with Ninguin and Ace now between me and the one in black, Ace was growling mennacingly trying to protect me. Nin offered me his hand and helped me up to my feet as the battered pikachu stood next to Ace as if he was ready to fight.

The girl stood next to her partner at this point was staring us down, "Feisty, are we?" she said, she tossed a Pokeball, as did her partner. A clefairy and a grimer emerged from the Pokeballs and locked eyes with Ace and pikachu. Ace and pikachu were both still weak from their fight, ninguin pulled out a normal red and white pokeball and tossed it at the pikachu to claim him while he had the chance rather than use the ultra ball he had snagged earlier.

Once the catch was complete the pikachu wasted no time in coming back out to face the clefairy, without missing a beat pikachu launched a spark at the clefairy but missed. The clefairy sidestepped and charged in to double-slap the poor pikachu who immediately fainted, Ninguin recalled the pikachu into its ball.

Ace was alone in the fight now but looked determined as he let out an intimidating growl. "Grimer, Clefairy, show these pathetic trainers who's in charge!" Ace tried to get out of the way of the impending attack but even he knew it would be near impossible to dodge. I seen Ninguin snap his attention onto something in the shadows when I seen a bigger than normal black weedle emerge and shoot a string shot at the pair of Pokemon to allow for Ace to get away and come to me safely.

He whimpered at me signifying he was almost out of energy to fight when Nin tossed me a potion shouting that it would make him feel better, I quickly used it and watched him as he interacted with the black weedle.

"Are you on our side weedle?" Ninguin asked it,

"Wee-dle!" it responded reassuringly, Ninguin looked like he had fire in his eyes as he began to command Weedle issuing it the order to shoot the clefairy with a poison sting. Weedle wasted no time in carrying out the attack as the sting hit clefairy right in the face. The clefairy quickly stumbled over and fainted from the devastating poison just as Ace was ready to go again, I commanded Ace to use Ember on the grimer before the grimer even knew what was going on the powerful ball of flame engulfed him for a moment before he groaned and fainted from the attack.

The two partners immediately recalled their pokemon and looked angry, "Enjoy your victory for now. We shall return for that pikachu, and your lovely little growlithe." Growlithe snarled and growled at the two, "Now we will be taking that Weedle since its not truly yours." The male said, Ninguin quickly blocked the ball by stepping in front of the weedle

"Back off!" He said in a demanding tone, almost intimidating.

"Team Rocket will deal with you runts soon enough, you will rue the day you messed with us, Alexa lets bail before someone shows up."

"Right Brax. Let's go."

They turned and ran off, disappearing into the forest. Ninguin turned to the weedle, "Thanks little guy, we owe you a ton. If you want, you can come with us. I happen to have a ball right here you can go in." Ninguin said taking the ultra ball out of his pack, I noticed he had customized the ball with his signature N.

The weedle rubbed against Ninguins leg and he tossed the ultra ball at him and once it shook three times and laid in place Ninguin picked it up and the weedle burst out of the ball, he attempted to have him return but he just came back out again, I giggled lightly as the weedle was acting just like Ace. "You don't like it in the ball do you?" Ninguin asked the little weedle and it responded with a look like 'you got that right!'

Ninguin picked it up and it immediately crawled onto his shoulder, like they instantly bonded. It reminded me of Ace and I in the grass only a month earlier. "I think I will call you Shadow little guy." Weedle cried in approval and they were both very happy, Ninguin was beaming with pride in his own Pokemon. We needed to heal our injured pokemon and head home before the morning would come so we hurried for the exit and off to the PokeCenter we went.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Hey Guys It's Kaizer here, I wanted to say I am sorry for not uploading this chapter a little sooner. Both this story and Ninguins story are being written by two people, myself and Ninguin of course, and we had to take a break from this story to do NaNoWriMo in November but now we are back at it again and I hope you guys will enjoy the coming chapters =)"**

The center was empty besides Nurse Joy and an elderly man in the corner, which wasn't unusual this time of night. Ninguin took pikachu out of his ball and Nurse joy took both him and Ace to heal them up. The old man seemed to be intrigued with the pikachu and walked over to Ninguin to ask how he had caught it.

Ninguin told him our story and about the fight we had just won against Team Rocket. The old man explained that he had a pikachu at home that he wanted to find a friend for since he was often lonely. Ninguin asked the pikachu who was already up and re-energized if he wanted a playmate and the pikachu looked more than happy to go along with the old man. Ninguin offered him up as he figured the pikachu would be better off with him and the old man could not have been happier than in that moment.

He said he was a Day-Care man and that he lived just south of Cerulean city near the underground path. He included that we should stop by and check up on pikachu if we were ever in the neighborhood. We both thanked the old man and Nurse Joy and then we headed home. I wondered how Ninguin would explain about the pokemon to his parents but that wasn't important. Finally both of us had our pokemon partners and would both soon be realizing our dream of becoming Pokemon Trainers and battling in the Pokemon League.

I hurried quietly up to my room after fighting with Ace to get back in his ball and let him out when I settled in, it was almost time for morning so I knew I wouldn't sleep much but the night was well worth it.

The next day I woke up late and Ace seemed to be in a deep sleep so I didn't want to disturb him, I stepped quietly out of my room and walked downstairs. Dad was at work and mom was outside meditating in her hot tub she got trying to mimic the natural relaxing hot springs in Lavaridge.

Suddenly Kyle pulled me into the kitchen and made sure to be out of earshot of mom, "Kai what were you doing with Ace and Ninguin out so late last night?" He seemed a little more irritated than angry, "And what's all this about Ninguin had not one, but two pokemon? one that he gave away to an old man and one he left with on his shoulder? Nurse Joy told me this morning when I went in to check on a Pidgey I've been watching over."

I didn't even know where to start, I explained to him about everything Ninguin had told me yesterday and that it was my idea to go out to the forest, Kyle seemed a little angry about that part. "You know better Kai, you could have been hurt out there." It was then I told him about how we waited for the pikachu and once we found it Team Rocket showed up, and then about how weedle showed up and saved us in time for him and Ace to finish off the duo. "Seriously sis don't ever do something like that again, just because you have a pokemon doesn't mean you are untouchable. I won't tell them this time, besides they will find out when Ninguins mom sees what he did. but you need to be careful okay. Promise me."

"Okay I promise, I'm sorry... I just wanted to help my friend..." Kyle wiped a tear from my eye and reached into his pocket

"By the way, I know Ace doesn't like his pokeball, so I made this for you." He handed me Ace's great ball but it was connected to a string to wear as a necklace, "This way, his home is close to your heart. Cheesy I know but what can I say. I'm a sucker for a good punchline." He laughed and walked away.

He immediately stopped and motioned for me to come to his side, I went over to him and he was looking at mom outside having Ace, who had woke up shortly after me apparently, heat up the water for her to make it feel even more like Lavaridge. We both laughed at the sight and then I went to put on my shoes and find Ninguin to see how he was doing with his weedle and what he had said to his parents. Ace quickly trailed up behind me to tag along.

I arrived at Ninguins just in time to almost be ran over by him once again on his way to my house, Ace barked happily as soon as he seen Ninguin and Shadow. "I get to keep him!" He said with the biggest smile

"Really?!" I was happy for him,

"Yeah, my mom fell in love with shadow once she heard of how he saved us."

"I'm so glad! Oh maybe we can start out official adventure now!" I said now extremely happy myself with the deal I had made with mother on the previous day.

"My mom sounded like she was ready to let me go."

"No way! I never thought she would let you leave." I said jokingly,

"Yeah, though my dad was a little surprised about the rockets."

"You know we can take them Nin! Now lets go and tell my mom about what your mom said!" I said excitedly, then we ran towards my house with Ace following behind us with the biggest grin on his face.

I ran into the house quickly and mom was sitting in the living room on the coffee table indian style watching TV, her usual ritual after meditation. She seen that my face was beaming with excitement and she asked what was going on.

Ninguin and I explained to her about everything that had happened the night before, all about Team Rocket and the Weedle. She seemed a little angry at first but was thankful we weren't hurt. Then we proceeded to tell her about what Ninguins mother said and how his parents were excited to send him off on his Pokemon journey.

"You promised me earlier that if Ninguin could go, then Ace and I could go too." I pleaded with her, "I wouldn't be alone, you know Ninguin protects me like a sister and plus we would have Ace and Shadow with us and we will stop at every PokeCenter and call and..." My mom placed her hand on my shoulder to stop me,

"A promise is a promise Kai Lee, I guess if Ninguins parents say it is ok for him to go, then I guess it will be ok with your father and I." She said, Ninguin and I looked at eachother and jumped for joy. Ace stood on his hind legs and did what looked like a happy dance as he howled in happiness.

We all went outside to play with our Pokemon and celebrate the adventure we would soon start.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Hey guys it's Kaizer here, Thanks so much for taking the time and reading our stories ^_^ I am hoping you are all liking them so far and please feel free to review!"**

The day would soon come that Ninguin and I would officially head out on our journey, my father had prepared us both items for our packs that included 5 regular pokeballs 5 potions and a couple of antidotes for the forest. I was about to try and pack some clothes that would be durable enough to wear from center to center where we could wash them when mother called me down stairs.

"Yes mom?" I asked as I descended the stairs, I found her sitting alone indian style - as usual - on the coffee table in our living room.

"Come her sweetie... we need to talk." I approached her slowly fearing the worst for Ace and I thinking she had changed her mind, "Don't look so worried silly, just relax and meditate with me for a moment." I didn't meditate often, but it was still something mother and I liked to do together.

I sat on the pillow directly in front of her and relaxed breathing in and out slowly. After a few moments of silence mother stood and sat on the floor next to me, "You know Kai Lee, you are my baby." I blushed, I didn't want this to be a mushy moment, "I will be worried about you, but I want a part of me to be with you at all times. I want you to have these clothes to travel in." She pulled a box out from under the table and opened it up to what looked like brand new pants, shoes, and belt, and also an older looking orange jacket.

"Everything is new, your belt has six slots for carrying pokeballs, these black jeans should be durable enough to handle rough conditions should you be faced with some, and these new running shoes should help your feet as you travel." She then picked up the orange jacket, it was lighter orange like the color of growlithe on top with more of a burnt orange on the bottom half separated by a red stripe, it looked to be made of a tough linen, it had 3 triangles on the bottom right hand side stitched in and two symbols of wings on each shoulder with a pokeball-like symbol stitched into the back.

"This jacket belonged to me when I was training to be a gym trainer for Flannery's grandfather. The stitching's came from the clothes your father wore when he was also a traveling trainer, they were nearly destroyed in a fire long ago. But we managed to hang on to what was left." She smiled at me, I had a few tears in my eyes and so did she, "and so now we pass them to you, so we can always be with you in spirit."

"Thank you so much mom! I absolutely love it!" I smiled real big just beaming with excitement as I took my new clothes up to my room to put them on. I put them on and took a look in the mirror. The belt was rather big for me and the end just hung down a ways like a sash, the orange complemented my red hair, I put the back in pigtails which left it a little shaggy on the layered top but to me it looked perfect. The sleeves on the jacket were a little long and fell down past my wrists to where my fingers barely hung out of them. I put Ace's greatball around my neck and I immediately felt complete.

"Kai Lee, come down please." I heard my fathers voice calling for me, I picked up my pack and headed down the stairs, figuring it was almost time for everyone to go gather at the gym. As I descended the stairs, my dad had a box in his hand and Kyle was standing next to him.

"Now since you are going to be off on this big adventure we figured you would need one of these." He said as he handed me the box, inside was a PokeGear fully equipped with a map of Kanto, a phone function to call home, a radio, and a clock. It was purple which was my favorite color. "I have already programmed our numbers into the PokeGear, and just to make sure no one tries to steal it from you your nickname is inscribed on the back. We also put Ninguins number in here as well." My dad smiled at me, I flipped the PokeGear over and sure enough, Kaizer was inscribed across the back in black.

"Thank you thank you thank you dad!" I hugged him around the neck, I grabbed the pack off of the table and placed all of the items my father had bought for me earlier and my PokeGear inside. I then placed the pack on my belt in back, with the pocket that contained the PokeGear closest to my right side.

"Let's get going, I have these supplies for Ninguin." I quickly hugged my mom and then father and I left to head for Ninguins house. We got there and he was just getting ready to leave, my father gave him the bag of supplies along with a belt for him to keep his Pokeballs on. Dad told Ninguin to be sure and take care of me, I smiled, Ninguin and I have been like brother and sister since we were 5.

I showed Ninguin my PokeGear and he showed me his, his was red and black - his favorite colors - with his signature N inscribed on it. He gave me a disk he got from his father that was a Pokedex add-on for the PokeGear that he recieved from Professor Oak in Pallet Town that was south from us. He explained how to put it in and install it and I did. Nin and I had decided to stop at the PokeCenter before leaving to stock up on snacks that Nurse Joy had acquired for us, on our way I heard my brother Kyle call to us from behind.

"Hey wait, one last thing before you guys go. Our dads came up with the idea for me to test the two of you to make sure you are ready, come on both of you battle me now!" and without hesitation Kyle took two Pokeballs from his belt, "Sands, Blooms, Let's go!" he said as his Sandslash and Gloom emerged from their Pokeballs ready to fight.

Ninguin and I smiled real big, both determined to win, we sent out our team of Shadow and Ace. Ninguin commanded Shadow to use string shot to slow the pair down, and not a moment too soon as Sands lunged at Ace for an attack which Ace dodged smoothly.

"Ace! Use your Ember on Blooms!" Blooms tried to shield itself with its vines but Ace's ember was too strong and easily burnt through the vines to land the attack right in its face. Sands had regained its composure and turned to attack Shadow, he caught him with his claws but Shadow recoiled with a poison sting straight to Sands stomach.

In mere seconds Sands had fallen to the ground incapacitated and Blooms had launched a Stun Spore attack in Shadows direction, Shadow used a string shot to protect itself from the attack and the spores did not affect the little weedle.

Ace had positioned himself behind Blooms with the distraction and launched himself for a full force tackle. Blooms collapsed almost immediately once the attack connected. Ace let out a victory howl "grooowl" as Ninguin and I celebrated then hugged our Pokemon tightly.

Kyle recalled his injured Pokemon and we all walked to the PokeCenter together. Our parents were waiting there for us to see how well the battle went, Ninguin and I proclaimed proudly that we had won as we entered the PokeCenter. Nurse Joy had stocked us up on Pokemon snacks and snacks for us as well.

"We are all very proud of both of you. This victory, and your victory over Team Rocket the other night, unmistakeably tells us that you are both ready for the trials to come." We all said our final goodbyes at the entrance to viridian forest and the four of us ventured inside.


End file.
